


Nice Things

by Butterballs



Series: Substitute Lover [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke isn't very good at looking after nice things but he'll make an exception for Brian. Again, short and somewhat AU as it’s post-<i>Fast and Furious</i> but Dom is still in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Things

Luke’s mother is always telling him, ‘This is why you can’t have nice things,’ because he’s always breaking things or losing them or ruining them. He doesn’t mean to, of course, he’s just…a little careless sometimes. Too heavy-handed. It’s borne from a desire to understand how things work, what makes them tick, how he himself affects them.

It’s a good thing, then, that Brian doesn’t like a gentle hand. Quite the opposite, actually. Their first time in bed is unnerving for Luke; he’s used to treating his partners as if they’re made of glass. Brian, on the other hand, requests biting and scratching and hair-pulling and spanking; the intensity of which made Luke’s head reel. He can’t quite believe his luck the whole time he’s fucking Brian until the headboard threatens to snap. It’s not until afterwards, in the post-orgasm glow that most couples enjoy in affectionate silence, that it hits him.

‘You have a type,’ he says flatly. It stings him to say it.

‘So what if I do?’ Brian isn’t even remorseful. Still, at least he doesn’t try to lie.

‘Just sayin’,’ Luke replies, almost to himself. Brian props himself up on one elbow, noticing the change in tone.

‘I do have a type, Luke, I won’t lie to you. I’ll always have a type. But I genuinely enjoy your company and would like to see you again.’ He pauses and purses his lips as if trying to find the right thing to say. ‘I’m not trying to use you as a substitute for anyone.’

That _was_ a lie.

***

Luke, aside from being a habitual breaker of nice things, is not one to dwell on the past. He firmly believes that, if a shitty situation can’t be changed, that you should move the fuck on. He says a variation on this to Brian many times, hoping that eventually it’ll penetrate that Goddamn stubborn blonde skull. 

Brian disagrees. He believes that ‘your past makes you who you are today’ and to never forget where you come from. Fair enough, Luke thinks, but Brian didn’t come from a poor fucking suburban Californian garage staffed by meatheads who have known each other from infancy. His _work_ , his being a _cop_ , his trying to use these people for information; that’s what brought him to…to him.

Luke can shut his eyes and ears all he wants but that doesn’t change the fact that Brian disappears for an hour every Friday, and always comes back begging Luke to fuck him until he can’t see. Luke’s not stupid. He knows how Brian felt (feels) about a certain person. He knows that he resembles that person.

That said, Luke Hobbs plays second fiddle to no one.

He says this to Brian, even though he can’t believe he has to. ‘I ain’t no consolation prize, Brian.’

He has said it before, when they first met. Brian’s brow furrows in recognition. ‘I know, Luke. I’ve told you. You aren’t a replacement, you aren’t a temporary amusement.’

‘No shit. Twenty-five years to life ain’t temporary.’

‘ _Hobbs._ ’ Brian’s hand tightens on Luke’s wrist. ‘You are not second best. I promise you.’

He’s trying so hard, Luke can see that. His eyes are so bright and earnest, his heart is right there, his smile is so shy and encouraging. Unfortunately for Brian, Luke has been doing this job way too long to be fooled.

‘If you say so.’ He flips Brian onto his back before he can protest and shoves his tongue into Brian’s mouth, inserting and withdrawing crudely, making Brian groan with need at what’s to come. At _who’s_ to come. He bites Brian’s neck sharply and examines the purply-red mark, pleased. These marks are one of his small victories. They’re obvious and they’re visible. They say _Fuck you, I won._ Luke should feel better because of this, but he doesn’t.

Luke loves Brian because he doesn’t have to tiptoe around Brian’s feelings.  
But sometimes he wishes Brian would be a little more careful around his.

***

He decides it’s time for a conjugal visit of his own. Not during normal visiting hours (he’s not going with Brian like they’re a normal functioning couple; Luke still won’t use the word ‘boyfriend’ around him); he pulls some strings and is allowed 10 minutes alone with Brian’s favourite inmate on a Tuesday afternoon. 

Luke’s welcome is less than warm.

‘What the fuck do you want?’ There’s no venom in the man’s voice. It’s empty. Hollow. Like’s he’s completely given up. 

‘I want you to ask Brian not to visit anymore,’ Luke tells him. Calm. Measured. Ready to flatten him at a moment’s notice.

Dark eyes meet his. ‘Why? What does it matter? I’m never getting out of here.’

‘Because he’s stuck in the past.’ Luke stares him down. ‘And I need Brian to start seeing me as I am. Not as a replacement for you.’

The man laughs coarsely. ‘Jesus. Me? But I never had him.’

‘Maybe you should have.’

They sit in silence for a full minute before the prisoner clears his throat and says, ‘Okay. I’ll ask him not to visit anymore, but on one condition. I get to ask you a question.’

Luke frowns. ‘What?’

‘Is Brian worth it?’

‘I hope so,’ Luke murmurs. He throws the other man a look that might have been sympathy before turning his back on Lompoc forever.

***

A few days after that Brian returns home from Lompoc visibly dejected. Luke braces himself – for what, he’s not sure, but the walls go up nonetheless. 

‘I won’t be going to Lompoc anymore,’ Brian says, slapping on that award-winning smile. 

‘Why?’ Luke asks, feigning ignorance.

‘Because you’re my future.’ Brian cups Luke’s face and for that second alone, Luke believes him. The stab of hope is almost crippling and, to distract himself, Luke grabs Brian’s wrists with one hand hard enough to hurt and uses the other hand to rip open Brian’s jeans and make him beg for it like a bitch.

He’s totally unrestrained when he fucks Brian; it’s brutal and loud and practically cruel, but at no point does Brian ask him to stop or say that it’s too much. On the contrary, it never seems to be enough. 

After they’re done Brian is an exhausted, hot, disgusting mess on Luke’s clean sheets. He can’t even speak; just mumbles nonsense in between kisses. 

‘I think I’ve finally done it,’ Luke muses, but he’s not speaking to Brian. ‘I think I’ve finally fucked you to breaking point.’

‘I’m not broken,’ Brian protests, but Luke has broken enough nice things in his lifetime to know when one doesn’t work properly anymore.


End file.
